


Dreams --> Reality

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [34]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Dreams --> Reality

   Jared huddled his coat closer to his lithe body, hoping that the temperature didn’t dropped too much lower. He felt disgusting. He probably hasn’t showered in a good three days, and he hasn’t had a decent meal in longer. He knew he only had to make to the end of the week then Shannon would be in L.A, but his food stamps ran out two days ago and all the shelters were filled, and Jared was left on the streets with an acoustic guitar in one hand and a bag of dirty clothes in the other.

                Glancing around, he looked for an empty bench or an abandoned house, anything for shelter and thus warmth. Yawning, he trudged on. Degrading thoughts filled the young man’s mind. Part of him was just telling him to hitchhike back to Louisiana, and go find work in a factory or something.

                But another part of him was urging him on. This was his dream, and he knew he was meant to fulfill it. Sitting down on the bench, Jared let out a deep breath. Peering up at the stars, the young man smiled. One day.

                One day, his dreams would no longer be dreams.

                They would be reality.

 

 


End file.
